Surprises and Stuff
by pointlessfiction
Summary: Margaret realises what she left and comes back to Mordecai and finds out about him and CJ. This story will have many cliffhangers.
1. Chapter 1

Margaret's POV:

I hear knocking on my door; " Margaret, are you in there?".

I recognise the voice, it's Pete. Pete is my boyfriend.

I've been dating him ever since I left Mordecai so I could move on.

Even though I did kind of promise him I wouldn't be with anyone else whilst I was away, I would've been a wreck without a special someone in my life.

I'm happy with my neat and tidy life. All of my Fist Pump CDs are stacked neatly right next to my books about moving on motivates me to move on with my life, but sometimes I regret leaving Mordecai.

But, we all have to move on and I have tried to keep as positive as I can. Anyway I answer back "Yep, come in, the door is unlocked".

He opens the door and runs up to me and picks me up and twirls me round and round till I feel sick.

"How is my butterscotch biscuit?" he asks.

"PETE, I told you not to twirl me round like that anymore, it makes me feel more sick than I usually am" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's not my fault you always get sick nowadays!" he says apologetically.

"It's fine, just listen to me from now on,and always care for me" I reply.

"Back to the topic of you being sick all of the time, do you think you'll need to go to the doctor and see what he thinks?"

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine, if it gets any worse than it is than we should probably go".

"So, do you want to go shopping to make you feel better?" he asks.

"Yep, that would definitely make me feel better" I giggle.

"Anything for my princess".

(AT THE MALL)

"So, anything you fancy butterscotch?" he asks.

I look around and spot Forever 31.

"Over Here" I say as I drag him over there.

" O M G, they are having a sale on these holographic heels we have to get them!" I say.

"Really now?" he says.

"Yup! now lets go on a shopping spree in Forever 31!".

(after the shopping spree)

"I sure am hungry after all this shopping Pete".

"Wanna head over to the food court?"

"K, lets head over".

(AT THE FOOD COURT)

I wait in the line of Soothing Smoothies thinking about what to order as I see the Blueberry smoothie in a gold lined cup with the autograph of Fist Pump for sale. '$500,000' says the tag.

I sigh as I obviously can't afford that.

Pete joins me in the line with his hamburger.

"What're you getting?" he says.

"I wanted a blueberry smoothie, but then I saw this cup with gold lining and the autograph of Fist Pump for sale but it was like 10 bucks

"No way!, I guess I'll lend you my credit card, I'll just put my pin in when your ready". he says.

I might've lied but FIST PUMP!

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"Anything for my princess, anything for my princess." he says to himself.

_AUTHORS NOTE: NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE ALREADY BEING WORKED ON:)_

_- derandomfictioner :P_


	2. Chapter 2

MARGARET'S POV

I wake up to Pete making pancakes in my mini kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curiously.

"Um, remember, I slept here last night?" he answers.

"Oh yeah, I obviously didn't remember".

"Too much pizza maybe?" I laugh.

After going to the shops, we came back to my place and ordered pizza, and I think I might've overloaded with pepperoni.

"Yeah, totally" he laughs back.

As we sit at the table eating pancakes, I say that today I need to study in order to get a good mark.

He is totally fine with it and says bye after we finish breakfast.

I get out my books and start studying.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

I hear violent knocking on my door.

"MARGARET, MARGARET, ITS PETE LET ME IN NOW MISS!" I hear.

As I open the door I ask whats wrong.

"Lets have a little talk at the table" he says.

We walk towards the table where the pancakes haven't been cleaned up.

"PUT THE DISHES IN THE SINK AND THEN WE'LL TALK" he shouts.

"The neighbours must be deaf by now" I think as he mutters filthy a few times to himself.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He pulls out a piece of folded paper addressed from VISA.

"Your credit card bill?" I ask cluelessly.

"BUT LOOK AT THE AMOUNT AND WHAT IT WAS WAS FROM!" he screams.

I scan it, and look at the biggest prices, it was from what I bought yesterday.

" THANKS TO YOU I'M BANKRUPT" he says.

"I'm so sorry honey, I'll give you some of my money!" I say stupidly.

" I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY CREDIT CARD AND YOU FAILED ME" he replies as he slaps me.

"WE ARE OVER!" he screams and slams the door.

My heart beats fast as blood streams down my cheek and I walk back to my desk to study.

As I write and read, teardrops and blood drop onto the page like a waterfall of broken hearts.

I can't stand all this pressure and awkwardness of studying and having to come across Pete everyday now, I think about the future of my life and what I should do.

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_sorry this chapter is a bit short :( _

_- derandomfictioner please tell me what you think of it so far :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret's POV

I wake on my bed staring at the ceiling.

My pillow is drenched with sweat,blood and tears.

I run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

"Am I worth it?" I think as vomit shoots out of my mouth onto the tiles.

"It's just me being sick as always" I think to myself.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

"What can I do now?"

"I need to refresh my life again, I have made mistakes and now is my time to clean them up".

"I'll pack my bags and move back to Mordecai and Eileen and I'll report to the police then".

I grab my laptop and buy aeroplane tickets home.

I also manage to rent a flat there as well.

" 2 more weeks, okay, lets do this".

(NIGHT BEFORE FLIGHT)

I grab my suitcase out of the cupboard and start packing.

"Clothes?, check, Laptop?, check, Everything?, check".

I pick up the photo frame with Mordecai and I posing, and kiss his head.

"See you soon Mordecai".

(FLIGHT)

I wake up as excited as ever.

I decided to sell my car in the last two weeks so I took a taxi there.

At the airport I grab a hash brown and wait in the line to get into the aeroplane.

On the Aeroplane, I turn on the TV and watch some movies and grab my iPod with Fist Pump songs loaded up.

"Almost there Mordecai, almost there" I say smiling.

I step out of the taxi and pay the driver and give him a tip.

As I walk away he whistles as I realise my skirt blew up behind and I stick my tongue out at him.

(THE PARK)

I walk into the park, stepping on the crushed leaves and walking along the smooth footpath.

I walk by Pops as he spots me and welcomes me back.

I knock on the house door as Benson lets me in.

"Oh, hi Margaret, your back, so unexpected!" Benson says surprisingly.

"Yeah, I came back for Mordecai!" I reply.

"Oh, Good Luck Then!" as he runs off.

"Wait, what is good luck supposed to mean"? I answer.

But it was too late.

I saw Rigby and Mordecai playing video games, but with a girl with white hair in the middle.

I decide to go over to them.

"I've come back Mordecai!" I say as I jump into his lap and kiss him.

But when I jump onto his lap, the girl was already kissing him.

He pulls away from her.

"Margaret?!" he and the girl says.

I squint at the girl recognising her.

"CJ!?" I ask surprisingly.

"AWKWARD!" Rigby says.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret's POV

"AWKWARD!" Rigby says.

"Really Rigby, is that really appropriate right now?" says Mordecai.

"Um, I'm just gonna leave now and leave you guys to, uh, talk things out" Rigby says as he walks away.

"So, Margaret, how are things going?" Mordecai says awkwardly.

As he says those words I start to run away sulking into my sleeves.

"Seriously, I really came all the way just for this?" I think as I decide to visit Eileen's Apartment.

As I walk there I now realise what Benson meant by Good Luck.

More like bad luck.

I knock on her door and her door flips open really fast.

"Margaret, are you crying?" she says.

"Oh Eileen, you do not know what is happening at the moment for me".

"Oh, honey come sit down and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay".

After a long discussion with Eileen and 2 boxes of tissues and a tub of Chocolate Ice-cream, I come back to the reality of life.

Why does my life have to be so harsh?

"I think you and Mordecai should have a private discussion together, do you think so?" she says.

"I guess so, I still want to be friends with him, he's so handsome,smart and his eyes are gorgeous!"

"Margaret!" Eileen says angrily.

"Sorry, he is just so perfect".

I hear a knock on the door.

It's Mordecai.

I feel like a headache is coming on.

"Eileen, excuse myself for a second and just tell him i'm in the b-room".

"The b-room?"

"THE** B-ROOM".**

"Okay, Okay, the **B-ROOM **it is!"

"I'll be out in 4 k?"

"Sure, now go on!"

I run into the bathroom and head to the toilet, as soon as I know I am vomiting the aeroplane food out,my despair, my depression, my hope and my faith.

I feel a rush of a headache coming on and the world suddenly seems like the darkness has taken over.

I wake up to a bunch of worried voices and people running and moaning.

"Margaret your awake!" Eileen says happily as she hugs me tightly.

"Wait where am I?" I ask.

"You're at the hospital, we heard you vomiting and found you lying on the floor, you fainted".

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah, Me and Mordecai!" she says.

"Hey Margaret" Mordecai says as he rushes next to me.

"I bought you some flowers"

"Thanks" I say.

"I need to talk to you" he says.

"Um, excuse me Sir but visiting hours are over that goes for you too young lady" says the doctor.

"Yes Sir" say Eileen and Mordecai in harmony as they leave the room.

"Now, I have some good and bad news to tell you" the doctor says.

"Bad news first please" I say.

"Okay the bad news isn't that bad, you are going to have to stay at the hospital for the rest of the week for a little more tests".

"Tests?"

"Um, yes and the Good and Exciting news is that we know why you have been sick for the past few months"

"And that is"

"Well the reason is"

DUN DUN DUN!


	5. SAD NEWS :(((

Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback for this story guys.

But as I am a busy bee, I have had a discussion with myself and checked my schedule (as I am incredibly busy) and I have made a decision and come to a conclusion to not only to not continue this series but I shall not be dedicating my time to this.

I am very sorry if this has caused anyone any inconvenience and apologise with much sympathy.

I very much hope that you will understand this and forgive me.

And who knows? One day the story might continue, years later, and you'll say, "Oh, She has finally posted a new chapter, good on her!

I wish you success for writing some of your own stories. :P

Signing off for maybe the even the last time

- pointlessfiction (yeah, some of you might get my username if you watch a certain youtuber ;)


End file.
